5th Kingdom of Remnant
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When the White Fang and Grimm attack the leaf village, and the Moon, the prison of Kaguya and Zetsu, suddenly breaks apart, Naruto and Sasuke must investigate, while some learn of the elemental Nations, the mythological, legendary 5th Kingdom of Remnant.


**Hey Rio, I thought you said that you were prioritizing Dragonlord in Chicago until you finished the Death Masks arc. Calm yourself random person that doesn't exist. And that's assuming people here have already read dragonlord in Chicago. I want to wait until I get back to the flow. Otherwise I might rush it, half-ass it, or worse… I might have a repeat of the Ursiel fight. *shudders* Anyway, you'll be pleased to know that it isn't on hiatus like Digimon Data Squad 02: Rise of the Demon Lords. Or maybe you don't care. I don't know you guys. I was also thinking of starting this Lost Girl Teen Wolf Crossover I had planned. But I don't have a good title. If anyone can think of one that will be appreciated. Now to talk about this fic.**

 **I've come across many Naruto x RWBY Crossovers. Naruto ends up on remnant usually as a result of dimension hopping or Time Travel. A couple of the exceptions were Veritas Aquitas by BonesBoy15 and Just a Simple Janitor by AzureFlameXIIIGod. Both are cool fics that I recommend you check out. Anyway I was thinking what if the Elemental Nations was part of remnant? Hence the title. This is going to take place during the Blank period of Naruto. So after Naruto: the Last but before Boruto. And Yes, Naruto is going to be with Hinata. Now to address the potential elephant in the room, if there are any crazy NaruSaku shippers. You can take any negative reviews and shove them up your… well, look, I sympathize with you I really do, I used to be a NaruSaku shipper myself. But once NaruHina became canon, I just gave my ship a Viking funeral and jumped onto Naruhina. I suggest you do the same. Now that that's out of the way, onto the disclaimers.**

 **I do not own Naruto or RWBY. They belong Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

First Naruto and Sasuke fought Kaguya, the Mother of Chakra and sealed her back into the moon from whence she came.

Then Naruto and Sasuke settled their differences in the Final Valley, where both lost their dominant arm, and left the Final Valley in ruins.

The statues of Hashirama and Madara were replaced by statues of Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had then been named 6th Hokage.

Then Toneri attacked after having picked up on Naruto and Sasuke's battle believed Chakra was being misused and decided to try to destroy the world using Hinata's power. He was stopped by the intervention of Naruto who had his right arm replaced. Toneri saw the error of his ways and exiled himself to the moon.

However eventually many things happened at once. The villages and the areas around them were attacked by strange black creatures with bone like masks and armor. Further investigation and the discovery of the bodies of some of their victims led everyone to believe the creatures were known as Grimm.

There were also attacks by a mysterious group of masked individuals known as the White Fang. This greatly disturbed the masked 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake, whose father went by the same title. These masked individuals identified themselves as the faunus race and were shown to have animalistic qualities, cat ears, a monkey tale, or even horns.

But the worst crisis of all was when the moon suddenly broke apart, meaning Kaguya was likely free. How the moon shattered was a mystery. Nobody knew whether it was Toneri, or somebody else on the surface. Judging from the fact that Toneri just kept to himself, it was likely the latter.

Which is how Naruto and Sasuke (who happened to be in the village at time because reasons) ended up in Kakashi's office.

"The shattering of the moon is only one thing you'll be investigating," explained Kakashi, "You'll also need to learn everything you can about these Grimm, this White Fang, and these 4 Kingdoms."

"The research division recently made these weapons after analyzing the weapons used by these 'huntsman.'

"Naruto you will be using Asura," Naruto was handed a white sword that transformed into a shot gun.

"Sasuke, you will be using Indra," Sasuke was handed a black sword that transformed into an assault rifle.

"These weapons are powered by a mysterious material known as 'Dust' some sort of crystalized Chakra, which you will also be investigating."

"If I may ask Kakashi Sensei, why these new weapons? Don't get me wrong they look cool but do we really need them?" Naruto asked.

He was wearing his black headband, a white bandage around his right arm, a black hoodie with orange trimmings and orange sweatpants. Plus black ninja sandles.

"I actually have to agree with Naruto on this one," Sasuke added. He was wearing his normal traveling clothes (just google image Sasuke Naruto the Last if you've read Dragonlord in Chicago, you know I'm a lazy sack of crap).

Kakashi sighed, "Because for this mission I'm gonna have to request you keep a low profile. We don't know much about this outside world and I would prefer not to potentially endanger the elemental nations AGAIN. You're still free to use any jutsu you see fit. Just nothing to extreme."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded. Sasuke examined Indra and strapped it to his hip. Naruro strapped Asura to his back. Naruto and Sasuke then both departed and while Sasuke gathered the Taka.

(Somewhere over here)

Naruto was walking through a forest that had the colors of fall. When he saw a girl in a black bow sitting on a rock.

Using his ninja training he avoided her detection and it was a good thing because at that moment a man in black with red hair approached her.

Judging from the bull horns Naruto guessed he was a faunus, and judging from the mask, Naruto guessed he was a member of the white fang.

"Blake," the man said, "it's time." The girl, whom Naruto assumed was Blake just nodded and said "okay," Naruto decided it would be a good idea to follow them.

(with Sasuke and the Taka)

The taka had been investigating when they saw a hooded woman on horse traveling down the path. In her path stood a mysterious woman with green hair, coffee colored skin, and red eyes. The woman on the horse got off of said horse and pulled out an apple and strangely knelt down in front of her.

"What the heck is she doing?" asked Suigetsu. He was wearing a purple shirt, blue pants, blue ninja sandles, and he had Kubikiribocho on his back.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and then saw what was up. "That green hairded woman is using some kind of technique that is making the woman see a lost little girl. Interesting," he said.

"I sense two other people nearby that woman. I suspect this is an ambush," said Karin. She was wearing her usual glasses, a black long sleeve shirt, long tan pants, and blue ninja sandals. Then she sensed one more presence that felt very familiar but quickly dismissed it. There was no way _he_ could be here.

"Should we help the woman?" asked Jugo. He was wearing a brown cloak, black pants, black ninja sandles, and he was wearing a couple of shotgun gauntlets developed by Orochimaru. They were called Cursed Fist.

"No let's observe for now, we'll interfere if we find it necessary," said Sasuke, "besides," he added, for with his Sharingan he was able to sense a power within the hooded woman, "I have a feeling she isn't so helpless that she needs our help right away."

(With Naruto following Blake and Adam)

Blake and Adam had just fought a bunch of robots. Blake was already concerned about Adam's brutality and ferocity, but before she entered the next car, their target, she swore she saw a blond man with blue eyes and whisker marks observing them. But when she looked back to where she saw him a second later he was gone.

In the car Adam opened the chest and grinned. "Yes," he said, then turning to Blake he added "You gather the goods, I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" asked Blake.

"What about them?" snarled Adam.

Blake was horrified. The Adam she used to know was long gone. To think he cared so little about human lives. That was when the giant robot appeared.

Adam and Blake battled the robot but it blasted them through the door. "Buy me some time!" shouted Adam.

Blake figured she might as well, since she was leaving him after this, but mid battle, the robot got a boost. It pinned Blake to the ground and pointed its guns at her.

Adam was beginning to Panic, Blake was one of the few things he cared about and he still needed to charge his semblance. That was when they both heard the cry of "Rasengan!"

A blonde individual with whisker marks, blue eyes, and a black headband with an odd symbol on it just pounded the robot away with a weird shaped aura.

Blake was shocked; it was the same man she spotted earlier. The man then turned his attention to Adam. "Trying to blow up innocent people, is that what you White Fang people normally do?"

Adam drew his sword and pointed it at the man, "Who the hell are you? Tell me?"

The man smirked, "When asking someone their name it's proper etiquette to identify yourself first," he said.

Adam wasn't sure what it was, or why, but something about this man intrigued him. Maybe it was the whisker marks, that made him resemble a fellow faunus, maybe it was the strange Aura he was feeling from him, or maybe it was because he took out that giant robot in a single shot. But he felt like complying with the man.

"I am Adam Taurus, an Alpha of the White Fang," he declared.

The Blonde man grinned, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of Konoha." And with that Naruto drew his weapon and they clashed.

(with the Taka observing Cynder's group and Amber)

Amber could not believe what was happening, she was holding her own against these three assailants but then she got cheap shotted and was now at their mercy. The lead woman was approaching with some sort of leech grimm.

Cynder was about to steal the maiden's power. Nothing was going to stop her now. At least that's what she thought, but then Mercury suddenly got all wide eyed, with a panicked look on his face, and he shouted, "Get Back!" he pulled both Cynder and Emerald backward.

At first Cynder was annoyed with Mercury for interfering. Then she looked where she had just been standing.

There was a giant sword in the ground, and standing on top of it was a grinning white haired man, whose grin made Cynder think of a shark.

Then three more individuals showed up. The black haired one whom Cynder assumed was the leader of this group turned to the shark faced man and said, "Zabuza would be proud of that Suigetsu."

The man called Suigetsu grinned and got down from his giant sword and picked it up, which surprised Cynder as that sword was as long as he was.

The man called Sasuke turned to the ren haired girl wearing glasses, "Karin, get this woman out of here," he said. The woman called Karin nodded and grabbed Amber by the arm and led her away from what was about to happen.

The man called Sasuke then turned to the big brown haired man and said, "Jugo, you, me and Suigetsu are going to cover their escape." The big man named Jugo nodded.

Sasuke drew Indra and pointed it at the Raven haired, amber eyed woman, Jugo went up to the silver haired man with the mechanical legs, Suigetsu pointed Kubikiribocho at the Green haired woman and they all prepared to fight.

(Naruto vs Adam)

Blake could not believe what she was seeing. This Naruto was going toe to toe with Adam. And he was just as much of a juggernaut. Adam had impaled him the gut and he just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Adam felt this Naruto guy was crazy. What's worse, something he couldn't explain was happening during the fight. He just kept hearing phrases that really set him off.

 _Freak_

 _Monster_

 _Get away from me fox brat_

 _You would be better off dead_

 _Why don't you just do the world a favor and die!_

 _Demon!_

On top of all that he saw an image of a small child crying alone.

This was stuff he had to deal with so much, and he just lost it and sliced Naruto's right arm off with his fully charged semblance as his weapon impaled into the ground.

Naruto just grinned. "Good thing that was might right arm," he said as his right arm grew back. At first Adam was shocked, but then noticed his right arm was artificial. Kinda like the mechanical arms some people had only this one seemed to come from nature.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" shouted Naruto while spitting a bullet of air at Adam. He then shot kunais up his sleeves as he rushed at Adam. Clashed with his blade he threw his kunai at Adam who deflected them all as Naruto drew another and clashed with Adam's sword. "Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm!" shouted Naruto as he blasted Adam with a wave of wind from his righ arm.

As he traded blows with the Alpha, he remembered something Sasuke said once. Two great shinobi can tell a lot about each other from just a simple exchange of blows. Naruto could feel Adam's pain and could sort of understand why Adam acted the way he did. It reminded him of Gaara.

Naruto threw his kunai at Adam and Adam deflected it then noticed Naruto pulled out Asura and transformed into shotgun mode and fired a shot at him. Adam got grazed trying to dodge it and he ran at Naruto who ran back at him. "Flying Swallow!" shouted Naruto as he clashed with Adam sending him back.

Adam growled, "How can a human like you possibly comprehend what we faunus have to go through!" shouted Adam. "Tell me!"

Naruto just frowned, "I comprehend more than you can know, and I'll do one better then tell you. I'll show you." And with that Naruto began glowing with a red aura, his eyes turned blood red, his fingernails became claws, his whisker marks became more whisker like, his eyes became slits and his teeth became fangs.

He seemed to reseble… a fox, was Adam's last thought before Naruto rushed at him. For it was then that he realized that those comments in his head were what was directed at Naruto in the past. And he dropped his guard long enough for Naruto to defeat him, send him flying off the train, and crack his mask. With that he saw one more vision.

He saw a young Naruto cowering as a long white haired man laughed at him from a tree. "You are the demon fox who killed Iruka's family! You are the nine-tailed fox!" He picked one of the giant shuriken off his back, "And now to do the world a favor, die Naruto!" He threw the shuriken at him while Naruto tried to get away. But he was shielded by a man with a scar across his face. "Iruka why?" asked Naruto. "Because I know how it feels to grow up alone!" shouted Iruka crying, "you and I are two of a kind!"

"Why defend the fox Iruka?" asked the white haired man after Naruto ran. "Not the fox the boy," said Iruka, "He's a good student with his whole life ahead of him, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto cried at that.

Adam woke up with a note by him that said

 _I am done with the white Fang_

 _Goodbye Adam_

 _Blake_

(Suigetsu vs Emerald)

Emerald could not figure this guy out. Even her semblance wasn't enough to deceive him, although that might probably might have to do with his enormous sword.

"I see your fighting style involves deception," Suigetsu said grinning like the shark he was, "I fortunately for you, I'm a shinobi. And deception is our forte."

Emerald resisted the urge to face palm. This guy was clearly missing the point that his giant sword was able to get through her illusions and get her because of its long reach and the way he was swinging it like a maniac.

Emerald decided to try switching tactics and start shooting the shark faced man. The man just laughed at her attempts. Emerald didn't understand, this guy didn't have so much as a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got, please, why don't just let me cut you already?" taunted Suigetsu as he lunged at Emerald.

Emerald decided to swap strategies. She got under Suigetsu's attack, got behind him and transformed her weapons back into kukri form and slashed at Suigetsu.

The result shocked her, she couldn't believe what his body just did. Suigetsu grinned his shark-faced grin. "You get sweetheart?" he taunted, "I am living water." He then swung kubikiribocho at her.

(Jugo vs Mercury)

Jugo and Mercury just stared at each other for a minute. Mercury could tell this guy's Aura was off the charts, just under the aura of Cynder's opponent. Mercury decided to make the first move and launched a kick at him. Jugo threw a punch with his weapon Cursed Fist. They clashed with an explosion.

Jugo stared at Mercury for a moment before saying, "You're the one who was able to avoid Suigetsu's strike."

Mercury stopped for a moment before launching another kick at Jugo who blocked it, "What's it to you huh?" he asked.

"Not much," admitted Jugo who threw a punch which Mercury blocked, "It's just that, while Suigetsu may not be too bright, him having water for brains, he is still a shinobi, and that technique was normally a surefire assassination technique almost un avoidable," Jugo said before pausing for a moment.

"Except for someone who had an extensive amount of similar training," he said before landing a blow in Mercury's abdomen.

Mercury could not believe how hard this guy hit. He was like a tank. He was hoping he wouldn't have to use this technique as it was a bit too flashy for the situation they were in, but he felt he had no choice.

He started spinning around almost break dancing and he kicked up a bunch of Dust and flung it all at Jugo.

Mercury thought he won but he saw Jugo come out of the smoke. That's not what worried Mercury, it was the fact that the big guy's appearance changed. Part of his skin was grey, one of his eyes was black as night with a yellow iris, and some sort of wing axe thing was coming out of his right arm.

"So this is the power of this 'Dust'" said Jugo before turning to Mercury. "Boy," said Jugo, "You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into."

(Sasuke vs Cynder)

Cynder was annoyed at the appearance of the raven haired man. She was so close to getting the fall maiden's powers yet this guy appeared out of nowhere.

Emerald was fighting the shark faced man who would have decapitated her if it weren't for Mercury.

Mercury was fighting the big guy who had a massive Aura level.

Both were already struggling against their opponent.

Yet her own opponent, Sasuke the shark faced guy called him, his aura dwarfed both the big guy and shark face.

And that wasn't even taking into account that his eyes suddenly turned red with a weird spiral pattern. He just kept parrying every attack she threw at him.

"Chidori stream!" shouted Sasuke, causing a stream of lightning to head toward Cynder. Cynder blocked it with shield she conjured up. She fired a few more arrows but Sasuke just parried every one of them.

She decided to change tactics. She fired a few projectiles as a diversion and tried getting in close with a couple of swords she conjured up.

Sasuke not only parried every one of the projectiles but he got under her guard and kicked her away as well in a flawless counter attack.

The he switched his weapon Indra to back hand, made a few hand signs and then shouted "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" causing him to spit a massive fire ball at Cynder.

She conjured up a dome of dark glass to block it but it partially got through, enough to grazer her.

She couldn't understand, what was this guy. What he was using was clearly no semblance.

"It's no use trying to fake me out," said Sasuke, "With my Sharingan I can see your move before you make it and always out maneuver you."

Cynder decided to test something. She's never tried to push her abilities this far before but she had no choice.

She conjured up thousands of projectiles and fired them at Sasuke all at once.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the first wave but once he was in midair she fired a second wave of the same maginitude.

Sasuke realizing he have to step it up activated Mangekyo Sharingan and cried "Amaterasu!" With that the second attack burned up in black flames.

Cynder couldn't believe what she was seeing all those projectiles reduced to nothing in seconds. Then saw the pattern in Sasuke's eyes changed.

"To think I had to resort to using the Amaterasu," he said. Cynder trembled for a bit when she realized this man wasn't even fighting seriously.

Sasuke noticed this and spoke up, "Let me tell you something, I could easily have wiped you and your allies out in mere seconds, however, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

He then pointed Indra at her and said, "If I were you, I'd surrender now."

Cynder glared, she would not go down like this. She guessed she should accept her partner's help after all.

(Suigetsu vs Emerald)

"Water Style: Water Pistol!" shouted Suigetsu, as he shot at Emerald with water from his finger. Then using his water body he lunged at her.

Emerald was running out of ideas. Her semblance wouldn't work due to him swinging that giant sword around like a maniac, and even getting past the sword wouldn't work as the guy was literally made of water.

She had one last trick up her sleeve. She got a dust explosive and lunged at the sword to blow it up with the dust.

"Not so tough without your toy are you?" she taunted the shark faced man.

Suigetsu just lunged at her and cut her across the gut causing her to bleed.

"It can still cut you, and it can't really break," responded Suigetsu. He lunged at her again she tried to get out of the way, but she still got cut and saw to her horror, it was repaired. And now she had a cut down her eye.

Suigetsu, could have finished her, but that's when he heard the scream, and felt a presence he was all too familiar with.

(Jugo vs Mercury)

Mercury jumped through the air using his semblance to deliver kicks to the big guy from all directions. Yet the longer the battle took place, the more the Jugo transformed, and the more new abilities he got.

Like those blasts of Aura he shot from his wings. "That's not dust is it," Mercury asked?"

"No it is not," Jugo replied. He jumped at Mercury swinging one of his axe-like wings and Mercury blocked with a kick. Luckily his legs were mechanical.

"Earth Style: Dragon Mud Bomb!" shouted Jugo as a dragonhead made of mud appeared and spit mud balls at Mercury.

Mercury countered with several dust shots from his shotgun boots. Mercury was really tiring out while the big guy was just getting stronger and more monster like.

Jugo swung his axe like Wings which Mercury who jumped over them and delivered a powerful kick to his face.

Jugo now was 90% monster like, "It appears I am reaching my limit," he said.

"Limit for what?" Mercury asked.

"Till I lose control," Jugo stated, "This power is curse put upon my bloodline. Even the person who made power that replicated my abilities called it the curse mark. When I lose control, have pure rage."

Mercury actually began to tremble. He never trembled this much before, even when facing his father.

"So you'll excuse me if I try to finish this on my next attack," said Jugo.

He was about to use an attack, when he heard the scream and felt a presence he was all too familiar with.

(Sasuke vs Cinder)

Cinder could not land a blow on Sasuke. He would either counter it with his weapon, or burn it with those Black flames.

Cinder decided to try something risky. She started to prepare an attack while she brought out her Dark glass dual blades and lunged at him.

Sasuke could tell she was planning something big, so just to be on the safe side, he closed his left eye and charged his Rinnengan.

Cinder was wondering why he closed his left eye. She didn't think too long as she had to focus on keeping him occupied while she charged her attack.

She clashed with his blade as he parried her every move.

Eventually she got him to jump into the air when her attack was ready.

"I have you now," she cried, calling up a thousand dark glass projectiles in a more solid and sturdy form like her weapons.

"This is the end for you. Nobody can withstand this much from all directions," Cinder said while grinning as she closed them in on Sasuke.

 _These projectiles are just like_ Sasuke thought before he decided he needed to act.

"Don't underestimate me, ALMIGHTY PUSH!" shouted Sasuke opening his left eye and blowing all of the projectiles away.

Cinder could not believe her eyes. How much power could one person have?

Then she saw his left eye. It was silvery purple with spirals and 10 comma marks around the spirals.

"To think I'd have to resort to using Rinnengan," Sasuke said sheathing Indra.

"And it looks like Jugo is about to lose control so I'll have to end this quickly," Sasuke added raising his hand to the sky generating a lot of lightning.

As Cinder saw him charging up an attack she remembered what he said about ending her in an instant if he didn't have to keep a low profile.

Was he about to get serious? Cinder hadn't trembled this much since she met the woman Salem.

Luckily for Cinder Sasuke heard the scream and felt a familiar presence.

What was _he_ doing here?

(moments earlier with Karin and Amber)

Karin was helping the injured girl along. Amber didn't know who this girl was, but was grateful for helping her away from those who would steal her powers.

Unfortunately, that's when the black plant guy showed up. It caused the red haired girl to tremble in fear.

"What are you doing here Zetsu?" Karin asked.

Zetsu in only his black from grinned, "Why I'm here to steal the Maiden's powers, but while I'm at it I'll steal your Chakra as well!" declared Zetsu as he latched onto both Amber and Karin.

That was when Karin screamed, and Amber could only look on in sadness as the last thing she saw before she blacked out was this poor girl who was only trying to help her in so much pain.

Qrow was watching things unfold in crow form. He saw the three assailants prepare to take Amber's Fall Maiden power. He would have interfered, but four mysterious individuals beat him to it.

Three of them kept the assailants at bay, while the fourth guided Amber away from the Assailants.

Qrow decided to follow the individual guiding Amber away as her Ozpin stated her Safety was his top priority.

It was a good thing he did, cuz that's who the black plant guy thing targeted.

Qrow switched to human form and got out his scythe to cut through the black plant guy thing.

Said plant thing cackled as he noticed Qrow, "You must be Scythe master Qrow I've heard so much about."

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," said the plant guy thing with his creepy yellow eyes.

"I achieved my purpose here anyway, just know that when Kaguya rises, this world as you know it will come to an end," he said before disappearing back into the ground cackling.

That was when the other three individuals showed up, one in flash of movement, one flew there in a mutated from, and one came in a column of water.

Qrow then realized he was standing over their fallen comrade and what it looked like.

"Look this isn't what it looks like," Qrow said quickly.

The raven haired man only acknowledged that with a smirk as he gestured toward the big guy.

"Zetsu was here," he said. The raven haired man grit his teeth at that.

The shark faced man just growled, "Let's go get those punks," he said.

The raven haired man just shook his head, "No Suigetsu, Karin needs medical attention, besides they're long gone by now. Zetsu clearly did this to draw us away from them, besides, Jugo will lose control if he fights any longer."

Jugo was now proceeding to untransform.

Qrow's eyes widened as his scythe turned back to sword form, "That's what he meant when he said he'd fulfilled his purpose."

Sasuke noticed the change in the old guy's scythe, "judging from your weapon, you're one of those 'huntsmem'" he said.

Qrow decided to put a pin in that topic for later, "I know some people who can help your friend," he said as he noticed she might still be able to move.

Sasuke noticed that she would still be able to move as well before his eyes went back to normal. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said.

(with Cinder's group)

Cinder and crew had just escaped with the help of their partner Zetsu.

"Please tell me you at least got her power," Cinder asked.

"I only got half her power, but I also got something else for you that should help," Zetsu said while transferring Amber's Maiden powers and Karin's Chakra to Cinder.

Cinder could feel the Maiden's power, but she also felt another power that was just as intoxicating.

"What is this other power," she asked.

"It's called Chakra, a comination of the powers of both Aura and Semblance into one. It's what those interlopers used."

Cinder grinned she felt like she could take on that raven haired man now.

"I wouldn't try going after Sasuke Uchiha if I were you," said Zetsu causing Cinder to turn.

"He wasn't even using half his power against you, or the full potential of the Mangekyo Sharingan or Rinnengan. But don't take it personally, he was one of the two who defeated Kaguya," Zetsu said adding Venom in his voice to the last part.

Cinder conceded, and decided to go pay Adam another visit.

(White Fang encampment)

Adam was sitting in his command tent, still bearing the damage of his battle with Naruto, and clutching Blake's goodbye note. He wasn't sure what was more pressuring, Blake leaving him, or Naruto nearly shaking his conviction.

He was in the tent with one of his lieutenants, a big faunus with a tattoo on his arm, and another of his close friends, Getsuga Kuroyin.

Getsuga had the usual white fang garb, but his hood was down and he wore no grim mask. He had shoulder length blue hair, bright blue eyes, a claw mark on his left eye, and a blue katana at his hip.

He was also the son of the grand alpha of the White Fang Deucalion, but he doesn't flaunt that around.

"We will find her, I swear on my life," said the lieutenant.

"I'm actually more concerned about this Naruto character myself," said Getsuga.

"Forget about both of them for now," said Adam, "It's about time we return to Mistral and," at that point they heard fighting outside.

Adam, the lieutenant, and Getsuga rushed outside with their weapons drawn, when they saw the raven haired woman who approached them earlier.

She was wielding two swords and had Red Chains at either side of her. And this time she was also accompanied by some black plant guy thing.

"We could have come to anyone," she said, "but we came to you. Now this plan can be beneficial to both of us," she said as she dropped the swords and raised her hand causing a line of fire to appear, "Or one of us," she added as he silver haired man and the green haired woman opened two briefcases, one with dust, the other with Lien

"Which will it be," she finished.

This was not Adam's day.

 **And I'm finally done writing this. whew I think it might have taken me a whole week to write this. First fic I wrote where the first chapter is not done in a single day. Man this is crazy. Anyway, time to discuss some things. Getsuga is an RWBY OC I originally had planned for another RWBY fic I was writing, RWBY Grimm Blood. That might come out eventually. Also I was originallt planning to have Suigetse fight Mercury so I could have some banter. But then Jugo would be fighting Emerald, and considering Emerald's fighting style is focused on deception and hit and run, I felt that would be one sided. Also anyone who can guess what I was going for by naming the grand alpha of the White Fang Deucalion will get a shout out.**

 **Any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, or even suggestions, leave a review.**

 **But no spam or trolling. See the AN in chapter 3 of Dragon Lord in Chicago for my thoughts on those.**


End file.
